


On The Road of Our Own

by Delfina91AJ, emlary



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfina91AJ/pseuds/Delfina91AJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: 我没有钱，你可以要任何补偿，帮你洗衣服，做作业，或者别的什么——任何东西





	1. Chapter 1

［1］  
Richard推开家门的时候，liam正坐在床上打电话。“妈妈我知道了，我会按时吃饭的。”  
“我没有给Richard添麻烦，我今天还给他准备了小礼物呢。”  
“唔……我还没有想好，可能圣诞假期我再搬回来，Richard一个人挺孤单的。”  
……  
自从liam搬进Richard的公寓，Richard的生活便变得完全不一样了。那张本来就不宽的床需要分给他一半，原来放在床上的小熊公仔失去了地位，统统被踢到了地上。冰箱里许久没有开过封的零食被快速地消耗，过不久就需要补充新的。就连电话费账单也涨了一倍——  
Liam每天都要给妈妈打一个电话，在下午四点到五点之间，赶在他的混蛋老爸不在家的时候。开始的时候不过只是简短的三两句汇报：“妈妈，我在Richard家呢，对，就是那个瘦得像竹竿一样的Richard”，“对的妈妈，我们今天有去上学”。后来话就愈发多了起来——  
“妈妈，今天Richard买了新模具，我们烤了一炉子小熊饼干。不过我都烤糊了，Richard一口也不让我吃，全扔掉了。”  
“妈妈，Richard今天带我去了一家新的中餐馆，我吃了两大盘煎饺。”  
“今晚我们准备去一个酒吧，我已经16岁了妈妈。好吧好吧，我不会喝醉的，我保证。”  
……  
Richard在客厅的小沙发上坐下来，他不准备打断liam和他妈妈的通话。听liam打电话是件有意思的事，他会把自己一点也记不得的细节，打乱了顺序，再加上一点点无伤大雅的小谎言，一件一件地描述给他妈妈听。就像是从魔术口袋里摸索礼物一样，你永远不知道下一个抽出来的是什么惊喜。  
Liam挂掉电话，从卧室里走出来和Richard挤进同一张沙发，暖乎乎的胸口凑近Richard的肩膀，一双小手还藏在背后——“Ricky，你猜猜我给你准备了什么。”  
“一个礼物，我都听到了。”  
“你猜猜是什么嘛！”  
不等Richard回答，liam已经剥开一颗巧克力塞进他嘴里，跟着是他的舌头，灵活地缠绕上Richard的舌尖。醇厚的甜味在Richard口腔里蔓延开来——“你哪里来的钱？”他注意到liam校服敞开的袖口边露出了一块紫红的淤青，“你昨天回家了？”  
“我没有偷老醉鬼的钱，他昨晚自己喝多了，钱从客厅到卧室撒了一地。”  
不打自招，Richard也不戳穿他。天色渐晚，楼下小酒馆亮起的霓虹，在昏暗的墙壁上闪烁着五颜六色的反光。Richard伸出一只手臂环住liam，在他的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻——“其实你并不需要给我钱的。”  
“可我总不能一直白住在你家啊。”liam突然严肃起来。

［2］  
liam在电话里骗了妈妈，即使到了圣诞假期，他也一点儿不会想要回到自己家那个空荡荡的卧室。  
两周前Noel一声不响地离家出走，他早晨从睡梦中醒来，看见的只有他哥哥空荡荡的床铺和散落在桌子上的教科书。  
“Noel失踪了。”当liam尖叫着从楼上跑下来的时候，没有相信他的话。他的妈妈坚信着自己看到的事实——Noel在六点的时候准时起床，六点十分坐在桌前吃过早饭，六点二十背着书包走出家门——一切如常。而他的父亲蹲在客厅一角，嗫嚅着皱皱巴巴的嘴唇吐出一个呛人的烟圈：“要真有本事，你们都他妈给我滚，滚到能养活自己的地方去。”  
妈妈没有搭话，抓起一把发黄麦片放进liam的小碗。liam看着它们缓慢地没入牛奶，仿佛自己的心也跟着沉溺下去。他检查过房间，Noel只带走了不到二十镑的零钱和几件旧衬衫。“他连个像样的房租都找不到。”liam想，脑海里浮现出他哥哥浑身被雨浇透，瑟瑟发抖地躲在后厨偷偷刨捡残羹剩饭的模样。  
太阳升起来了，晨风吹动对面房屋墙壁上贴着的寻人启事，上下攒动的纸片在墙上投下旗帜般飘扬的阴影。牛奶里的麦片已经泡得稀烂，liam一口也吃不下去，“妈妈，我要迟到了。”他把碗推回餐桌，抓起书包急匆匆地向着门外走去。  
清晨的阳光像金色的瀑布般倾泻下来，巷子里几幢倒塌的建筑如同缺失的坏牙一样扎眼。夜里斗殴的血迹飞溅在破碎的屋脊之上，被太阳晒干了，显出紫黑的骇人的颜色。  
穿过两条街，liam钻进一座的电话亭。投进两个硬币，嘟嘟地响过两次接通声之后，话筒里传来了一个女声——  
“警局，您好，请问有什么可以帮到您的？”  
“我，我哥哥，我哥哥他失踪了。”  
“请您提供一下具体信息，失踪多长时间，以及你哥哥的相貌和衣着。”  
“在我家里……我是说，今天早晨他离家出走了，我不知道他今天穿了什么，反正就是白色衬衫，米黄色衬衫和蓝色格子衬衫其中的一件……”  
对面沉默了几秒……  
“孩子，我建议你先等一等，也许到晚上你哥哥就会自己回家了。”  
挂上电话，liam的手仍然搭在话筒上，他兜里还剩下两枚硬币，电话簿的名字一个接一个地从他的脑海里闪过，可他不知道到底应该向谁求助。  
他所生活的这片街区，像是这座城市里一块黑暗的结界。暴力和失踪每天都在上演，除非在夜色的掩护下，犯罪最终演变成谋杀，警察才愿意带上他们的警棍，在那堆满了垃圾、散发着尿骚味的街道上晃荡一圈。  
对于Noel的出走，liam发现他一无所知。他背靠着电话亭的玻璃，回忆着自己到底做错了什么。一连几天，Noel回家都很晚，昨天晚上更是超过了十点才走进家门，正赶上他们的父亲心情不好，沙发前面撒落了一堆啤酒的空瓶。  
“你死到哪里去了？”他们的父亲咕隆出几句含混不清的咒骂，指节把桌子敲得咚咚作响。  
“不关你事——”  
“去你妈的——”liam听见玻璃杯子在地上摔碎的声音，接着是什么东西狠狠砸在Noel身上——大概是那把年久失修的椅子——liam听见了木头散架、掉落在地板上梆梆的响声。  
Noel跌倒在地上，接着又很快爬起身子，若无其事地走上楼梯，把他父亲连珠炮般的辱骂扔在身后。  
黑暗里liam试图拥抱他的兄长，却被Noel一把推开——“不关你事。”  
不关你事！liam讨厌这句话，就像是Noel的一种宣告，把他的弟弟和父亲划归为一类，冷漠、完全地把liam拒绝在自己的世界之外。

［3］  
“我搞到一辆车。”Richard说，他加入了本市的一个飙车俱乐部，在正式活动之前，他打算先带liam出去转一圈。  
根本用不着他邀请，liam就主动爬上了副驾座，还有模有样地学着电视里扣好了安全带。  
“噗嗤——”Richard对着liam投去一眼不屑的目光，一脚将油门猛踩到底。  
当汽车开始在无人的山路上飞驰，liam马上就叽叽喳喳地叫嚷起来：  
“Ricky，如果你开得足够快，是不是可以直接飞到海对岸去？”  
“Ricky，如果我们撞上那块大石头会怎么样？”  
会没命的，你这个小疯子。不过Richard没说出口，而是直直地朝着石头冲过去，等快要靠近的时候再猛打方向，从旁边抹过去。副驾上的男孩兴奋得快要跳起来了，嘴里不自禁地发出“oh——”“ahhhhhhh——”的赞叹。  
“Ricky，你试过在车上做吗？”  
“什么？”Richard猛然拐进树林，汽车在原地转了一个圈，车轮在苔藓上画出一道圆润的痕迹，“你试过？”  
“我又没有车。”liam说，却是撒娇的语气。他解开安全带，慵懒地靠在座位上，表明他已经准备好了。  
青春期的男孩禁不起诱惑，Richard往后调整了一下座椅，爬上liam的身体，于是两个人就开心地在副驾上折腾起来了。在扒掉liam的牛仔裤之前，他把liam的钱塞回liam的裤袋——“我们说好的。”  
“我要在你家住几天。你要什么补偿都可以，替你洗衣服，写作业，或者其他的什么都可以。”这是liam第一天搬进Richard的公寓就约定好的。不过，liam从来没有洗过衣服，至于作业，liam自己从来分不清数学课本上这个符号和那个符号的区别，而Richard即便半个月不去上课，也能在月考里轻松地拿到第一，而其他的东西——liam在身下的喘息已经足够迷人，如果还要加一点详细描述，就是他的男孩足够敏感，喉结、耳尖、乳头，吻落上去的时候都能得到下面热烈的回应，那本来就狭窄的甬道一阵阵缩紧，吸得人喘不过气来，只想要融化在男孩奶油蛋糕般甜美的身上。  
Richard觉得那天逃学简直是无比正确的选择，他在电话亭里碰到了liam，在他打开电话亭红色的玻璃门之前，他还以为里面躺着的是一个流浪汉，毕竟在那附近，经常有流浪汉因为避雨或者御寒而在电话亭里窒息的新闻。  
Liam的书包里装上了他所有的东西，一件印着小熊印花的睡衣，两三件洗得发白的体恤，一只毛色发黑、掉了一个耳朵的小熊公仔，还有一盘Richard以前送给他磁带——“你看，你送给我的，我一直带着。”  
“你还打算带着这些东西跟你哥哥浪迹天涯？”Richard忍着没有笑出来，也忍着没有把“破烂”两个字说出来。  
“可是人都不喜欢旧东西，不是吗？比如我……”liam伤心起来，眼睛空洞地盯着餐桌后面空白的墙壁。  
“Noel说的？”  
“他没有说过，还不如直接说出来的好，反正他已经抛下我了，他个混蛋。”  
“Richard，抱着我。”liam说这句话的时候，早已滚进Richard的怀抱，柔软的嘴唇隔着牛仔裤，蹭得Richard某个部位胀得发疼。

Richard滑到座位下面，含着小liam让他释放在自己嘴里，又让大部分液体顺着还半勃的阴茎流下，把liam下面弄得一塌糊涂——青春期的男孩的趣味总有些奇怪。  
“诶，Ricky，你看，星星出来了。”liam边说边打开车门，两个人差点一起滚到外面。  
天气晴好，银河从深蓝色的天幕上横跨而过，钻石般的星辰闪烁在灰色迷蒙的星云里，那是生命枝丫开始萌发的地方。Richard握紧了liam的手，两个人就这样肩并肩站着，好像已经历经过千万年。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许Richard提议去超市是绝对的错误，也许liam不该在游戏上做出让步，也许爱情也只是一场仲夏季夜晚虚无的梦幻

［4］

Richard觉得自己一定是疯了才会想要去逛超市，明明冰箱里还有两大袋速食香肠，啤酒也是重足的，再不济，还可以到楼下快餐店打包一份炸鸡薯条解馋，天知道他为什么想吃膨化食品，那该死的薯片和洋葱圈。

或者liam不该做出让步，几天前他抢走了Richard的游戏机，从放学回家到晚上睡觉前，他都无休止地沉浸在吃豆人和坦克大战的世界里，连饭也顾不上吃。

“喂，那么个傻游戏有什么好玩的？”

“你之所以觉得它傻，是因为你还没有领悟到它的奥秘。”

“什么奥秘？”

“我还在研究嘛，过几天再告诉你。”

自己发明神逻辑的liam总是特别可爱，Richard从后面环住他。Richard喜欢这样抱着liam，温柔的吻降落在他栗色的头发上。少年的身体暖乎乎的，混合着夏末阳光和干草的香味，在怀里安全感十足，就像是穿过荒芜的宇宙所能感知到的唯一生命体。

“那么，我们做个交换吧，你要是陪我去超市的话，下次踢球的时候我和你一队。”学校足球队队长知道他的提议充满了诱惑，liam勉强同意下来，不过被剥夺掉游戏时间的怨念，还是到了超市也没有完全散尽——

“给你，你要的蠢东西。”liam从货架上取下一包洋葱圈，扔炸弹一样扔进Richard怀里，好像那样就能伤到Richard一样。

“我也知道你喜欢的蠢东西。”Richard朝着liam摇了摇手里拿起的一包小熊软糖，他年轻的恋人脸上立刻浮起了不加掩饰的微笑。Richard也跟着笑起来，哼，liam就像是一只馋嘴的小猫，好哄得要死。

蛋黄酱，三文鱼罐头，奶油蘑菇汤，一大桶草莓冰淇淋，还有那盒liam喜欢的香草味安全套。隔着两层牛仔裤，Richard也能感觉得到liam有意无意触碰在他腿间的某个部位，那里像是仲夏季的晚风一样燥热，黏在皮肤上不肯消散。

恋人亲昵的举动让他有些分神，在结账通道排队时，手中的购物车不小心碰上了前面的顾客。Richard转身正准备说抱歉，那人比他更快反应过来，把手中的商品往收银台一扔，头也不回就冲了出去。

“这位顾客，等等！您的安全套不要了吗？”

该死的同款香草味。

天色已经沉沉地暗下来，街上的蛋糕店一家挨着一家，在浓密的夜色里亮着温暖的黄色灯光，整条街都回荡着香草奶油那种甜腻的香气。

“你还好吗？”liam靠近Richard，犹犹豫豫地挽住Richard提着购物袋的右手，又犹犹豫豫地放开。

Richard想要尖叫着他不好，想要当着liam的面把袋子里那盒安全套扔在地上，再狠狠地踩上几脚，从刚才在超市遇到扔下安全套落荒而逃的Noel，他就没好过。

他的脑海里始终回荡着liam替他指出那片花花绿绿的货架时候的话——“我喜欢那个味道，舔起来有奶油蛋糕的感觉。”

 

［5］

Richard窝在沙发一角摆弄着他的吉他，liam坐在他对面，赤着脚，两个脚心从他的两腿中间硬挤过去，贴着沙发表面粗糙的表面来回地摩擦。

“Ricky，你要吃薯片吗？”

Richard划拉错了琴弦，乐曲不得不以一个变了调的颤音终结。他挺直身体，用嘴接过liam递过来的薯片。在下一首歌开始之前，他朝着liam看过去一眼，他的恋人正把手指塞进嘴里，吮吸掉沾在指尖上的烧烤鸡肉味的粉末。

也许liam一起舔舐的，也有他混着海盐香水的汗液吧，Richard想。八月的天气依然令人烦躁地闷热，挂在墙上的那架老式电风扇，徒劳地左右摇晃着脑袋，吹出来的风也还是热的。汗水一刻不停地流下，Richard索性解开了所有扣子。一小时前，他们旋转着跌倒在沙发上的时候，liam的手滑进了他敞开的领口，贴在他的乳尖上揉捏。

“我爱你，Ricky。”liam柔软的嘴唇吻上Richard的脖颈，舌尖在皮肤上打着转，湿漉漉的声音有一点嘶哑，像是在说“对不起”一样委屈。

Richard不知道liam最初的表情，现在回忆起来，他只记得在他撕开liam衣服的时候，那双紧闭的大眼睛睫毛上颤动着泪光。

Richard以为性的结合会消除隔阂，大概liam也是这么认为的，甚至还要更激烈些——他抢走了Richard手里准备撕开的安全套——“去你的，你难道没有想过直接干我？”

Richard用身体的行动作为回答。进入liam的身体比他想象的容易，那条甬道早已湿成一片泛滥的海洋，Richard轻车熟路，转动两圈就找到那个能让liam兴奋的部位，然而他的男孩对这种激烈的摩擦似乎有些准备不足——

“喂，你轻点啊～”

“不要……不要再碰那里了……”

像猫一样敏感身体，每一次都如同处男一样紧闭的穴口，Richard无法判断到底有多少人进入过他的男孩的身体，又或者他们都是谁——他脑海里浮现出Noel紧皱的眉头。他只想深深地顶进去，直到顶破liam身体的屏障，戳到他的心窝里，像占据他的身体一样占据他的心。

“操你……”liam的身体向下一躲，接着而来的是一次更重的撞击，一下子插到最深处像是碰到了某个水闸的开关，粘稠的液体猛然喷涌在Richard敏感的尖端上，Richard差点失控摔倒在liam身上。

狭小的沙发容不下两个兴奋的男孩，Richard搂住liam腋下，把他扔到餐桌上，挺立的性器被压在冰冷坚硬的桌面上来回摩擦，liam又不满地嘟囔起来——

“操你，这样我真的很容易射出来……”男孩的威胁毫无震慑力，很快就被小猫呜呜般的呻吟所取代，liam四肢瘫软地跟随着Richard的动作移动身体，像卸下所有武装的俘虏一样任人摆布，把自己喷射出来的精液涂抹得满桌都是。

现在，那些液体已经干了。就像曾经进入过liam身体的那些痕迹，干结、凝固，顺着浴室的热水流走，无影无踪。

楼下小酒馆又到了醉鬼开始游荡的时点，打斗的声音和不着调的歌声，一阵阵地从敞开的窗口传进来。“去你妈的——”Richard放下吉他，捡起一个空啤酒罐狠狠地向窗外扔去。

一截烟灰掉落在liam袖口，他小心地掐灭还剩着大半段的烟头，朝Richard爬过去。“Ricky，别离开我。”他伸出两只胳膊挂在Richard脖子上，人类胸口传来的剧烈的心脏跳动的声音让他安心。

从小到大，Noel能避着他的时候绝对不会面对他。

——喂，liam，你能从我眼前消失一会儿吗？

——你能闭嘴一会儿吗，或者出去玩？

即使他无事可做，只是坐在床上百无聊赖地抠着指甲缝里的脏东西，他也不肯陪弟弟多说一句话。可是liam总是憋着一肚子的话，新转学来的漂亮姑娘啦，老师背过身写字的时候扔在讲台上的小蛇啦，球场上挨的欺负啦……他说话的声音越大，Noel的头偏开得越厉害，直到最后再也忍受不了他自己起身离开。

对付Noel的沉默，liam有的是办法——把墙角的空酒瓶对着Noel的脑袋飞过去，或者把咖啡泼洒在他的床单上，总有一件会惹怒他——“滚你妈的蛋，你是不是脑子有问题。”

他们总是打架，即便这样liam也是满足的，至少在挨了揍装睡的夜晚，Noel会悄悄地靠近他的床铺，在他的额头上留下一个不易察觉的吻。黑暗里，他能清晰地听见他哥哥俯身时逐渐靠近的心跳。

“别离开我啊，Ricky。”liam分不清自己是不是在说梦话，他的头沉沉地埋在Richard的锁骨上，困倦得连眼睛都睁不开了。

他没有等到Richard的承诺，半梦半醒之间，他只感觉到Richard搂紧了他的腰。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all I want is you

“Richard，你分心了，我能感觉到。”

“像你这么美丽的姑娘，怎么可能只顾着自己尽兴而不关注你的脸蛋呢？”

身下的姑娘发出满足的喘息，而Richard脑海里另一个男孩潮红的面色萦绕不去。

这是这个月同他上过床的第三个女孩，实际上他连她们的名字都记不住。

“我刚刚弄疼你了吗？”

女孩咯咯地笑起来，头枕着Richard胸口，柔软的头发如同瀑布般倾泻在Richard胳膊上。

“你谈过恋爱么？”两个人赤裸着身体躺在同一张床上，浓稠的黑暗里谁也看不清谁的脸，只有这个时候，Richard才愿意诚实地聊聊天，心底的秘密像某种不能见光的夜行动物，在漆黑的暗夜里寻找出路。

“半年前就分手了，他在派对上搞上了一个学姐。”

“你怎么知道的。”

“细节。我从他的内裤里闻到了别人的味道，然后又在他的校服衬衣上找到了几根染成大红色的头发。”

“你还留着他的东西么？”

“早扔了，我可不是什么恋旧的人，再说，也没什么值钱的礼物。”

“我要走了。”Richard推开女孩，摸索着穿上裤子。“他的东西”仅仅只是礼物么，还有那些留下他唇印的杯子，他喝剩下扔在冰箱里的半盒牛奶，他高潮时弄皱过的床单，他的一切痕迹……就像那盒他哥哥“意外”也喜欢的香草味安全套。

秋风从街道上席卷而过，一地枯黄的梧桐树叶，风滚草般在柏油路面上跳跃翻滚起来。Richard路过常和liam光顾的那家中餐馆，店铺已经打烊了，门楣上的一排灯笼却还亮着光，给门口立着的几个兵马俑雕塑，也笼上了一层热热闹闹的颜色。

Liam是恋旧的人。街上的快餐店他总去同一家，水果也只买熟悉的苹果和香蕉，还有那件小熊睡衣，衣服的长度早就跟不上身体生长的速度，拥抱的时候，开了线的下摆高高地吊在肚脐上，手正好能顺着露出的腰线滑进去，沿着牛奶一样光洁细腻的脊背向上，拇指在腋下新长出的毛发里摸索着皮肤，惹得liam在怀里扭来扭去，尖尖的小牙报复性地咬上Richard脖颈。

即使在梦里，Richard也无法忍受眼前出现另一只长满老茧的手，像他一样在那件睡衣下面享用同一个甜美的身体。

“Ricky，你上哪里去了？”推开家门的时候liam还没有睡，身上穿着那件睡衣，窝在小沙发里的样子像是一个大号的婴孩，蓝色的大眼睛扑闪扑闪，露出一脸纯洁的神色。

Richard突然感觉到一阵悲哀，他有一百种方式可以报复他的恋人，比如咬破他的乳尖，给他的性器缠上胶带，甚至把他绑到床上控制他的欲望，可他偏偏选择了这一种——被另一个人采摘光了精力，现在连硬的欲望都没有了。

“我先洗个澡……”Richard扯掉身上的衬衫扔进洗衣机，早晨喷洒在上面的海盐香水，已经沾染上了混合着柑橘和鸢尾的味道，他摸向纽扣的时候，才注意到上面还缠绕着几根金色的长发。一准是女孩亲自盘绕上去的，他听说

姑娘间流行的那种迷信，妄想着通过几缕发丝就让他念念不忘，真是荒谬又麻烦的想法。

结果liam自己贴了上来，已经半勃的小东西故意磨蹭着Richard的臀部，嘴里还要发出咿咿呀呀琐碎的撒娇声，讨好的意味再明显不过。

不，不行，至少今晚不行，明天就是周五，可以折腾到天亮也没有关系——Richard想好了说辞，可手又经不住诱惑抚上liam的胸。隔着睡衣，Richard也能精准找到那两颗敏感的小红豆的位置，捏在食指和拇指之间，几经捉弄就硬硬邦邦地挺立起来，像小鸟圆圆的喙。

Liam下身支起了小帐篷，拉扯得睡裤又往下挪动了几寸，Richard假装没有注意到，依旧把liam胸前的小熊图案揉得一团糟——“喂，你的小熊，为什么长了一副匹诺曹的长鼻子。”

Richard不知道为什么又缠绵上liam柔软的嘴唇，怀里的男孩瘦得让人心疼。你应该照顾好他的，Richard对自己说。他记不得他们已经多长时间没有一起吃过晚饭了，他不愿意和liam坐在同一张桌子上，餐间的沉默总让他害怕，害怕对面的男孩会突然放下刀叉，对他说出那句“我们分手吧”。

“我给你来个口活吧？”Richard抱着liam穿过客厅，把他放在窗台上。这个城市很大，想要找到一个床伴并不难，可到最后，过度的性爱没有让他安心，他惦记着的始终还是同liam的肌肤相亲。

他的舌尖从liam尖端的裂隙滑下，细细地舔过上面的每一道褶痕，他的男孩背靠着窗户玻璃，喉咙里呜呜的声音已经不能用诱人的呻吟来形容，Richard突然拉上了窗帘，这是他私人的宝藏，任何人都别想要和他分享。

射在他嘴里的时候liam还有些不好意思，他抬起手，用手背替Richard擦了擦嘴角残留的白色液体。睡衣的袖口几乎卷到了手肘，上面还沾着番茄酱红红的痕迹，大约晚饭吃的又是速食意面。

“我昨天买了两个芒果，我去拿。”

“不要了，那玩意儿皮太厚了，给我拿个苹果就行。”

Richard已经打开了冰箱，看着大芒果皮上留着的两个牙印，他不知道该哭还是该笑。liam或许并不是恋旧，他只是没有见过太多新鲜的事物，就像选择苹果和香蕉，熟悉的东西总是安全的嘛。他走回窗边，把liam按在玻璃上狠狠地亲吻，也许他错得很离谱，但他他妈的一点也不在乎了，至少liam还在他怀里，一切都还来得及。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We born on different world, you step into my world.

［7]

liam试图搞清楚在他的恋人身上到底发生了什么。他从来没有关心过Richard身上那些变来变去的香水味，直到放学的时候他看见Richard把一个身材修长的男孩推进厕所隔间，接着从里面传出绵长的呻吟声，他知道他不能再装作视而不见了。

虽然已经在脑海里做过准备，踢开隔间门的景象还是难以忍受。Richard跪在地上，嘴里含着另一个男孩的阴茎，被他服务的男孩靠着墙壁，抓着他的头发一下一下地挺立着下身，一脸享受的潮红。

“去你妈的。”liam一拳砸在墙壁上，他感觉整个卫生间都在晃动。如果Richard能立刻站起身来就好了，挺起胸膛迎接他更加结实的拳头，红着眼圈同他道歉，也许，他们现在已经和好了。liam清楚地知道，他没有办法拒绝Richard的眼泪，也没有办法拒绝随后本来应该伸过来的怀抱。

可Richard只是呆呆地看着他，嗫嚅出一句——“liam……”  
“滚你的蛋！”liam漫无目的地一直往前跑去，直到穿过好几条街才气喘吁吁地放慢步子。雨水一刻不停地滴落在他的身上，顺着他的头发滑落。他路过一家餐馆，在明净的大玻璃上看见了自己狼狈的倒影，滚烫的眼泪便簌簌地滚落下来。

他喜欢Richard哪一点——liam在质问自己，或许也是在替Richard发问。liam认识那个男孩，管弦乐队的小提琴手，高大修长，头发梳得一丝不苟，就连校服衬衫，穿在他身上也总能显出一种与众不同的优雅，似乎被他吸引，才应该是自然而然的事情。

起风了……

 

大风卷挟着冰冷的雨滴，不住地往领口里钻。liam裹紧了单薄的衬衫，走到餐厅窗前的遮阳棚下面避雨，咖啡的香味一阵阵地飘荡出来，liam才想起自己还没有吃饭，摸摸口袋里所剩无几的钞票，他发现，他真的无路可走了。

他仍然不想回他的家，不然还要编借口向妈妈解释他和Richard之间的事。要是他知道Noel住在哪里就好了，毕竟是他的哥哥，无论怎样也不会让他流落街头吧。

胡思乱想也无济于事，liam决定还是回到学校去。他在教室里用椅子拼出一张不那么像样的床，打算就这样凑合一宿……明天，去他妈的，明天再说明天的事吧。

“liam？”有人拍他的肩膀，liam转过头，眼前男孩金黄的头发，像是铅灰色云层里突然照射下来的阳光。

 

［8］

“Andy，你也不回家么？”liam不知道自己为什么要说“也”，话出口，心里的难过仿佛又重了一成，Andy是那种每天都能穿上熨得平平整整的白衬衫，和干干净净的白色牛津鞋的孩子，怎么会和他一样，像只被遗弃的猫。

“我今天多练了一会儿琴，想起来落下了化学书，所以又回来拿。”

看着Andy认认真真地解释，liam只想扑进他的怀里痛哭。“正好，要不，你给我讲讲化学课吧。”

当然可以，Andy把书摊在桌面上。讲不到四道题，liam就又失掉了耐心——“我实在不懂这些东西有什么用，比如水，怎么又是H2O。”

“就像你的名字，又叫liam，又叫102班老大，一模一样嘛。”102班老大，是liam自己给自己的称呼，其实从来没有人叫过。开学第一天，他大摇大摆地把书包往椅子上一扔，学着电视里黑社会老大的样子拍了拍Andy的肩膀——“伙计，和我做同桌你可真够走运的，这个班归我罩！”

liam笑了起来，他知道从来没有人拿他的这句话当过事。班里的人惧怕的是他那个不穿校服，黑色衬衣配黑色牛仔裤，瘦得像根黑铁柱子似得学长Richard，开学那天，他就阴着脸在走廊上叫住Andy，警告他不许欺负liam。

也还是在那天，倒霉的Andy成了唯一一个被liam欺负的人。吃过午饭，liam在垃圾堆里捡到了一只死老鼠，事实上，他连碰也不敢碰那团血肉模糊的东西，只是用棍子挑着扔进Andy的书包。等下午数学课上Andy摸到一条脏兮兮的尾巴，继而嫌恶地拉扯出整个老鼠尸体的时候，他又是一副混蛋的表情——“连老鼠都害怕，娘炮兮兮的。”

“我不想学了，反正我又不考大学。”liam把笔扔到一边，“我哥哥之前给一家照相馆工作，我在他带回来的药水上看到过这些符号，不过他给我立了一堆狗屁规矩，要我离他的东西远一点，最后我把它们全部扔进了垃圾桶。”

“为了让你考上大学，我也给你立个规矩吧？比如没收你的漫画书……”故意和liam唱反调，Andy不禁握紧了拳头，准备迎接liam的推搡。liam的开心和生气，对Andy来说是同一个词的两种发音，反正都免不了要吃他的大爆栗。

“去你的……我都想好了，等我毕业，我就去码头找个搬运工的活计，每周能挣一百多镑，可以每天都吃炸鸡块和咸肉罐头，比当傻子大学生强多了。”即便想到挣钱，也还是忘不了炸鸡块和咸肉罐头。Andy想起liam的午餐便当盒，里面总是装着烤土豆，酸黄瓜和煮得稀糊糊的罗宋汤，连道像样的菜也没有。

“要不，我们今晚去吃炸鸡块吧？我请你。”

“不如，我委屈一下带你这个傻子去酒吧，然后你请我喝酒？”

“不可能，没有人敢卖酒给我们……”Andy突然打住话端——哼，没见识的好学生——liam脸上的表情再明显不过，他要是再继续说下去，又要被嘲笑成“傻子”了。

 

［9］

Andy真的不知道在学校周围还有地下小酒馆这样的存在。liam拽着他的手腕钻进了其中一家，推开虚掩的木门，一股年轻肉体的味道混合着劣质烟草的味道扑面而来。里面光线很暗，吧台上的霓虹招牌已经坏了大半，只有开头的“L”还亮着暗弱的粉红色灯光，Andy默默替它在后面加上了一个“G”。

“喂，Jessie，我想要一杯你调的蛋奶酒，至于他……”liam看了一眼两个胳膊肘都搭在桌子上，正伸着身子往吧台里张望的Andy，“给这个小可怜来一杯樱桃利口酒就好。”

漂亮的女招待不以为然，手里擦杯子的动作丝毫没有受到影响——“又想欠我的酒钱吗？”

“今天他请客。”liam拍拍Andy的肩膀，朝女招待努了努嘴，怪不得liam可以欠钱不还，Andy不觉得有人可以从他那含情脉脉的眼神里逃脱。

“你的小朋友，有ID吗？”

“不然怎么办，难道到酒吧喝柠檬橘子水吗？”

“Jessie，不要这么尖刻，”另一个男招待走进吧台，递给Andy一杯橘红色的液体，Andy尝了一口，味道倒还不赖。“听说，你们又输了？”

“嗨，别提了，我们的前锋是个傻逼。”

Andy知道liam说的是哪场比赛，如果他愿意的话，他可以真正技术地替他们分析，也许还可以从足球聊到历史什么的，但是他现在只想安静地欣赏liam在暗弱却暧昧的灯光下面的侧脸。也许是从来没有碰过酒精的缘故，Andy感觉他很容易就醉了，那个总是嘲笑奚落他，在他后背上贴“I'm a gay”纸条的男孩竟然同他说着同样的事情，又说着他没见过的五彩斑斓的世界，就像是宇宙里两个星系碰撞、融合那样神奇。

连liam温热的皮肤，软绵绵的头发，也是触手可及。也许只是一场梦，也许他明天早晨他还会在床上醒来，liam还是那个同他说话不会超过三句的同桌。

可是当Andy从梦中醒来的时候，他发现liam已经醉得快趴在他的肩膀上睡着了。

“嗨，liam，我送你回家吧。”Andy说话也还是轻言细语的，生怕碰碎了他的梦境。

“我不想去……让我在这里睡一宿就好……倒是你，好孩子也会夜不归宿的吗？”

当然不能，可是也不能扔下酒醉的liam不管，Andy早就听说liam有一个混蛋的老爸，还是不要贸然送回去的好——“要不……去我家？”

“嗯……”Andy简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，付完酒钱，他摸摸自己口袋，大概还剩下十镑，足够叫一辆计程车回家了。

在路上Andy已经盘算好了安排，他的卧室留给liam，他自己在沙发上睡，反正客厅的大皮沙发也足够舒服，但愿liam不会吐在自己床上就好。

“你可以先洗个澡。我有好多套睡衣，你选一个你喜欢的就好。如果你半夜饿了，冰箱里的东西可以随便吃，哦对了，还有两瓶纯净水，我先放在床头柜上吧。”明明已经嘱咐完毕，人还是舍不得离开卧室，实在找不到理由，便在床上把三套睡衣一一摊开，白色，深蓝色波点，深蓝色条纹，三种布料，其实也谈不上什么太大的差别。

Liam酒已经醒了大半，从床上跪着挪过来，用手指在Andy腰上狠狠地戳了一下——“Andy，你喜欢我？”

被戳穿的男孩双颊通红，羞涩地向后退了一步。liam一把抓住了他的手，强迫他在自己的双腿之间摸索，那里的湿热程度简直可以和热带雨林媲美。

Andy试探着凑近liam的嘴唇，后者立马凶狠地咬了上来，余下的一只手三两下褪去衣裤。liam觉得自己失去了知觉，真实的灵魂破胸而出，站在一边指导另一个人粗暴地对待他的肉体。卧室的灯很亮，他一丝不挂的身体就像是某种即将仔细观察的实验品。有一瞬间他甚至期待着Andy虐待他，联想到身体上的伤痕或许会让Richard心痛，复仇的快感便如同电流般击过全身。

“Andy……你不想要我么？”liam的声音像是塞壬海妖的歌声，还带着海风令人战栗的温度，在耳边萦绕不止。毫无经验的Andy完全招架不住，刚刚碰上他柔软的穴口就全部射在了他的大腿内侧。“哦……”听见liam略微有些失望的叹气，Andy觉得自己失败透了。

Andy顺着liam的大腿滑下去，模仿着曾经听到过的传闻的样子含住liam挺立的阴茎，他吮吸得十分用力，就像小时候从冰棍里吮吸糖汁，那个开在他家旧房子附近的手工冰棍店，有奶油棉花糖、葡萄小红莓和巧克力榛子好多种口味，下次一定要带liam去尝尝。

最后liam还是让他用手代替了口腔，高潮的时候他没有发声，滚烫的精液如同白色的岩浆，把Andy的手心灼烧得生疼。

“你这个傻大个，”liam伸出一只手，抚摸着他Andy修长的手指，“白长了这样的手指，算了，下次我再教你怎么用吧。”

怎么用？liam在说什么……等等，他为什么要说下次？眼前的一切都显得如此不真实，他不禁抱紧了怀里的男孩，从指尖传来的温度让他安心——“你要是愿意，就在我家住下来吧，住多久都行……”

“嗯……”liam的头已经在Andy胸前埋下去，海盐的香味？Andy也用这种香水吗？还是又回到了Richard那间拥挤的卧室？也许那一半曾经属于他的床上已经躺上了别人，也许他也只是Richard床上那许多的别人中的一个。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果我是你的哥哥，你是否就会永远不离开我

［10］

“哥哥！”Richard感觉自己脑门上挨了重重的一拳。费力睁开眼睛，一只足球慢慢悠悠地滚到他面前，接着是一双穿着深蓝色灯芯绒背带裤的腿向他走来，圆圆的小手指摸上他的额头——“你没事吧？”

Richard把那只小手抓进自己的手心，另一只手拄着地勉强坐起身子——熟悉的球场——他向周围扫视了一圈，就是街区里的常年无人维护的那一个，坑坑洼洼的草地上有黑色的泥土翻起。liam仍然弯着腰看着他，微微偏侧的身体表示正在等待着他的回答——所以，他刚才是被足球砸晕了么？

“我们回家吧，再晚，你妈妈就该担心了。”不对，一定是他遗漏了什么东西，眼前的liam像是十多年前的模样。就像liam曾经给他看过的照片上那样，穿着卡其色的旧绒线衫，衣襟上沾满了碾碎的草叶青绿的颜色，一朵盛开的蒲公英正好够到膝盖的高度。

“我要吃冰淇淋啊，你答应过我的。”金发男孩不满他的健忘，小脚在地上烦躁地跺来跺去。

“去，去啊。”Richard按住liam的肩膀，嘿，那件绒线衫，真厚，怪不得要吵闹着吃冰淇淋。哪有穿成这样踢球的，他真的不热吗。

Liam脸上绽开微笑，踮起脚用力吻了吻Richard的额头。liam真小啊，Richard想，小得像是连路也走不稳，而自己比他也高不了多少，大约也是小得可怜——这和他记忆里的幼年时代完全不同，他有了一个弟弟，一个总是黏着他、惹人怜爱的弟弟。

“嗨，liam，我们今天吃霸王餐好不好？”

“什么是‘抱王餐’？”好吧，还不是那个街头小霸王liam，居然连这个词也没听说过。

拉着小手走进芭斯罗缤，liam立刻就迫不及待地贴上柜台。踮着脚尖，漂亮的小脸在玻璃上挤成一团，手舞足蹈地指着最远处装着红莓口味的冰淇淋桶——“我要那个，哥哥，大红——大红色那个，还有……蓝色的那个，哥哥，我可以要两个球吗？”

“妈妈只让你吃一个，不过，要是你能保守秘密的话，我可以再给你加上一勺巧克力酱和一把巧克力糖针。”这算是什么要求，简直就是毫无道理的宠溺，连柜台里转身盛果酱的女售货员也噗嗤一声笑出声来。冰淇淋还没有递到liam手里，小家伙已经兴奋地跳来跳去，小胖手把玻璃柜敲得啪啪作响。

在Richard过去十七年的记忆里，他从没记得有一种快乐是从一支冰淇淋开始的，他只记得妈妈说过吃冰淇淋不许超过一个球的话，小时候他吃多了冰总闹肚子。

liam像怕他丢掉一样紧紧地捏着Richard的手指，“哥哥，你也一起吃呐。”他举着蛋筒，一个劲儿地往Richard嘴边凑，单个小胳膊还承受不住重量，摇摇晃晃地把巧克力酱抹得Richard满脸都是。

“你自己吃吧。”话虽如此，Richard还是咬了一口，酸酸甜甜的味道在舌尖扩散，没有什么特别的风味，远比不上草莓味惹他喜欢，果然小孩子只关注鲜艳的颜色。Richard闭上眼睛，伸出五个小小的手指——“一个球三镑，加上一个甜筒两镑，一共是……唔，有了！一共是八镑。”Richard睁开眼睛的时候，女售货员在柜台后面已经笑开了第二轮。

Richard扬起眉毛，“姐姐，你闭上眼睛，我还有惊喜要给你。”在和女孩子打交道上他还从没有失过手。虽然现在沾在脸上的巧克力酱有些影响形象，不过他已经变成了小孩子的模样，所以这也无关紧要。

对方毫不怀疑地闭上眼睛，张开手掌伸到他面前，真是好骗，Richard拽起liam一溜烟跑出商店，出门还不忘摇晃着手里的硬币——“surprise啊，姐姐。”

夕阳西斜，晚霞交织着粉红和浅紫的颜色，一直长长地延伸到道路尽头。穿过两个路口，liam突然停下脚步呜呜地哭起来，“哥哥……掉了……”转头去看，还没咬上几口的蛋筒已经整个倒扣在地上，小脸上的泪水、鼻涕和融化的冰淇淋混合在一起，活像一只脏兮兮的小猫，Richard感觉又好气又好笑。

“好啦，别哭啦，反正也没花钱，不亏。”Richard揉了揉liam的脑袋，金色的阳光披撒在liam金色的头发上，暖乎乎的。

liam突然伸出胳膊勾住Richard的脖子，小舌头把Richard的脸颊舔得痒兮兮的，“诶，你的脸上还有巧克力。”

“好啦，”Richard轻轻推开liam，该不会把蹭到自己脸上的鼻涕也一起舔下去了吧，真是个小傻瓜，“一会儿重新给你买个蜂蜜蛋糕吧，躲在床上吃。”

liam又贴上来，小手指深深地陷进他的肩膀，感激、依赖，小小孩的幸福感被他这个哥哥轻易地满足——“我爱你，哥哥……”

  


  


“liam！”Richard尖叫着从梦中惊醒，伸向床铺右边的手指不自觉地蜷曲，被拽在手心里的被褥冷得像冬天的铁门，尖利的寒意顺着指尖扩散，他顿时苏醒得很彻底。

雨还在一刻不停地飘落，楼下的小酒馆也人声冷清，雨滴拍打在临时支起的篷布上面，啪嗒、啪嗒，仔细听，又像是花洒里的水喷洒在地板上的声音。

怀着最后一丝希望推开被子起床，黑黢黢的浴室里没有一丝热气。拧开龙头，凉水像瓢泼的大雨一样浇透了他的头发，奇怪，一点也没觉得冷，反而像是滚烫的岩浆倾泻而下，把他浑身上下烧得通透。

Richard说不上做那个梦的原因，也许，如果他是liam的哥哥，liam永远也不会离开他，“我爱你的呀，哥哥”——liam会说——即使失望也会紧紧拥抱着他——“我原谅你，Ricky，只要你不离开我。”

这大约是他嫉妒Noel的原因，或许也只是他替自己的辩解。他呆呆地抚摸着墙壁上大理石瓷砖的纹路——昨天晚上他们还在这里做爱，他告诉liam他有一点感冒，于是liam自己贴着墙，把热水全部让给了他。

当然，今天他的喉咙也还是一样该死地疼。可是，那抱在怀里的温存，就和他射在墙上的痕迹一样，被哗哗的水流冲刷得无影无踪。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就像开过鲜花的土地终究会留下生命的种子，他对他的男孩的爱永远走不到尽头。

[11]  
如果再给Andy一次机会，在野餐日的早晨，他绝对要好好收拾一番，而不是头发乱糟糟地穿着睡裤系上妈妈的围裙，在厨房里大喊大叫。“liam，早餐做好了，我买了正宗的德国烤肠。对了，你要橘子水还是蜜桃汁？”

虽然本来是为了确认对方有没有在听他说话刻意加上的选择题，话一出口，倒又仿佛非得到答案不可。Andy走出厨房，盥洗室里的liam弯腰背对着他，好笑的沙滩裤松松垮垮地挂在腰间，仿佛随时都会掉下去的样子。

不管Andy自己是否愿意承认，他确实看着裤管里liam白白净净的大腿根部出了神。“我说，liam，你……”等等，那个晃动的粉红色小东西是……天呐！Andy羞红脸向后退了几步，他可不是偷窥别人私处的变态，绝对不是。

直觉告诉他，尴尬的事情只要有了开端，就会像午夜上涨的潮水，一浪高过一浪。“什么事啊？”liam转过身，Andy低垂着的视线还落在沙滩裤上，早醒的小蘑菇支着明显的小帐篷，哎呀！

再往后退几步，一只脚已经踩进liam卧室，眼角余光里，窗台上好几天没有照料的洋水仙垂下凋败的脑袋。不知道从什么时候起，这间原本属于他的房间就变成了他不敢涉足的禁地。真是奇怪，分明是同样的睡衣和内裤，被liam穿过之后，扔在床上就像是杂志摊上偶然夹杂着的性感女郎封面，只能偷偷地、假装不经意地迅速扫过几眼，捂着小鹿乱撞的心，小心翼翼地生怕别人看见毫无理由硬起来的分身。

然而，现在当着脸上沾满了牙膏和疑问的liam的面，慌张地收回已经跨出去的腿当然不合适。于是Andy索性抬起头，硬着头皮拿出主人的派头，“liam，你的床单我拿去洗啦？”一眼看去，掀开的被子下面，床单上还留着liam昨晚睡觉的姿势。光着身子在床上翻滚，温暖的被褥在光滑的皮肤上摩擦出细碎的沙沙声，还有时不时呢喃的呓语，含糊绵软，和压在身下的呻吟是同样的声调——噢，Andy从来不知道光是想象别人睡觉也能硬起来。

他拽起床单一角，塞进自己的裤子，包裹住自己不受理智控制的分身。金色的晨曦越过松林苍翠的顶端，铺撒在窗前枯萎的草地上。他有些日子没有观察过四季的变化了，物理数学，还有文学和音乐老师的五线谱，时间在一本又一本厚重的书籍里流逝，可是没有一本书教过他应该怎么面对爱情。Andy闭上眼睛，liam漂亮的脸蛋又在眼前浮现，课堂上偷偷看他的侧脸，午后的阳光顺着他软软的头发滑落，Andy不止一次想替他擦掉鼻尖上沾着的亮晶晶的汗珠，滑过他的樱桃色的嘴唇，再往下……

“喂，你一直都是这样洗床单的么？”Liam的声音突然在耳边响起，像从电视机里闯出来的超级英雄，那些羞耻的幻想能被他一眼看穿一般，真实得令Andy有些退缩。

还没想好借口，liam已经跪倒在他的脚边，被扯下的睡裤顺着大腿滑落，挺立的阴茎在liam嘴边不自然地颤抖着。

“我猜，你昨晚梦到了我。”liam的舌尖滑过他的尖头，像小猫的爪子，有点痒，Andy紧张得捏紧了拳头——“嗯，别，妈妈会看见的。”

“用我的床单做坏事的时候就不怕妈妈看见了吗？说呀，是不是想诬陷我干的？”

谎言没有出口就已经被戳穿，Andy只好任由liam折腾。他必须承认他在liam的口腔里待得很舒服，也不知道是因为liam技术好，还是本身就是因为liam在服务他。他想起了躺在洋水仙花田里的春天，阳光下一大片明艳灿烂的黄色，风吹过，明净的天空在摇曳的花瓣里若隐若现。就像他的感情，不知所起，也想象不到凋败的时候。

“liam，等等我去给你拿纸，别吐在屋里，别人会闻见的。”

“吐？”liam仰起头，粉红的舌头像馋嘴的孩子一样把嘴角流下的白色液体舔得干干净净。对上他那双春天天空般湛蓝的眼睛，Andy突然想把他拉进怀里狠狠地亲吻他。

就像开过鲜花的土地终究会留下生命的种子，他对他的男孩的爱永远走不到尽头。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 道歉或者指责都毫无意义，他现在只想拉着liam一起沉入水底，蓝色的天空透过蓝色的河水，映照在liam水汪汪的蓝色大眼睛里，一定会比直接看上去还要明净美丽。他们会随水漂流，在某个风景如画的地方变成两具纠缠不清的尸体，再化成同样纠缠不清的淤泥沉积在一起。

[12]  
“喂，Rich，你有烟吗。”Richard寻着声音望去，眼前的男孩七歪八扭地站着。这是什么狗屁的搭讪借口，他自己嘴上不是叼着烟的吗。尽管如此，Richard还是从口袋里掏出自己的烟盒扔给他。

空地上，一条小河静静地流过，河水倒映着天空和河岸芦苇的阴影，仿佛一块暗色的琉璃。他本不应该出现在野餐会上的，Richard想。班长Anna抖开塑料餐垫的时候朝他看了一眼，兴许是想要寻求他的帮助，他没兴趣捉摸她眼神里的暗示，装作没看见就走开了。风吹拂过芦苇荡，他想起许多年之前，他刚认识liam的时候，liam掩映在白色花絮里赤裸的身体，只穿着内裤的屁股晃来晃去，晶莹的水花哗哗地飞溅在雪白的大腿上。

“嗨，我说，上过床却记不得对方姓名，可不是什么好习惯，我叫Joseph。”男孩交换了支撑身体的腿，还是那样吊儿郎当地站着。

“哦，Joseph。”Richard今天本来不想和任何人说话，可这个傻逼简直没完没了，Joseph，什么Joseph，他的记忆里搜寻不到这个名字。

“你在想什么呢？让我猜猜，是那个栗色头发的小傻逼么？要不让我带你去见见他？”Joseph吐掉自己嘴里的烟，又从Richard烟盒里取出一根替自己点上。被人一眼看穿，Richard心里不痛快起来，他算什么东西，也配把liam叫做小傻逼。然而双腿却还是不由自主地跟随着他远离河岸。

拨开层层密密匝匝的芦苇，两个男孩正以暧昧的姿势躺在一起。压在上面的男孩长着一头金发，Richard认识他，那个本来只知道读死书的Andy，现在正隔着裤子，用手摩擦着他的liam两腿之间的部分，后来又加上了一条腿，liam咬着嘴唇，压抑不住越来越剧烈的喘息声，像飞机引擎的阵阵共鸣，刺激得Richard耳膜剧痛。

“呸，我他妈又不是Gay，你让我看什么？”Richard终于忍不住大叫起来，在liam推开Andy的瞬间，他看见了liam眼睛里失望的眼神，不是愤怒，不是抱歉，甚至不是羞怯的眼神，而是失望啊，对他彻底的失望，Richard的心深刻地疼痛起来。

他又一次，眼睁睁地看着liam从他的眼前跑开。被liam踩倒的芦苇分开一条小径，从那里可以一直看到小河，阳光在河面上揉碎，泛起一片刺眼的银色涟漪。“你他妈给我滚开！”Richard推开Joseph，心却一直跟着他落到地面，摔成碎片。

道歉或者指责都毫无意义，他现在只想拉着liam一起沉入水底，蓝色的天空透过蓝色的河水，映照在liam水汪汪的蓝色大眼睛里，一定会比直接看上去还要明净美丽。他们会随水漂流，在某个风景如画的地方变成两具纠缠不清的尸体，再化成同样纠缠不清的淤泥沉积在一起。

当他这样想的时候，他觉得自己无比幸福。

 

[13]  
Richard送给liam的第一份生日礼物是一个地球仪。“地球是圆的。”liam第一次认真地思考这句话的含义，也就是说，只要他愿意，他所奔跑的这条道路将永远没有尽头。

直到Joseph把他拉进小巷，几个健壮的男孩子像高大的墙壁一样沉沉地向他压过来，逼着他退进垃圾堆旁边的角落。“让我看看，Richard到底喜欢你哪一点。”Joseph把鸭舌帽转到脑后，说话的时候，嘴里香烟呛人的白烟，毫无保留地往liam脸上喷吐。

去他妈的，liam抬起眉毛，嘴角扬起一道不屑的曲线，“难道连我甩掉的男人都追不上吗？真他妈的可怜。”到底是什么样的傻逼才会想到同他决斗，他看见了Joseph垂在胸前的项链，和Richard一模一样的骷髅头十字架，在阳光里闪着扎眼的银光。难道是Richard的新欢，liam握紧了拳头。

“也许是长了一个好屁股？Joey，你不想亲自试试吗？”冷不防屁股上被踢了一脚，liam被彻底激怒了——“去你妈的，别碰我。”他不知道自己挥动的拳头砸上了谁的额头，总之有人大叫起来，接着便是密集的拳脚捶打在他的背上。如果这个时候没有Andy来捣乱就好了，谁他妈要他用绵软的声音傻逼兮兮地乱喊“住手”，结果是两个人一起挨揍，连编造以一敌五壮烈场面的机会都没有。

“liam，你流血了。”Andy摸上liam的额头，被liam一把打开了手，妈的，逞什么强，分明自己也挂了彩，白色衬衫的袖管上浸染着一大片暗红的痕迹。

Liam沉默地往巷子更深处走，一边墙上的涂鸦，讽刺地竖着红色的中指。不知道为什么，liam又想起曾经和Richard一起涂墙的日子来。白天在学校里打架，晚上还要趁着夜色爬上对手家的卧室，在窗户玻璃上用马克笔画下一个大大的“fuck you”。“当心啊，liam”——Richard总是先落到地面，伸出两条胳膊接住后跳下来的liam。两个人手拉手穿过积满落叶的街道，街边卖花的孩子向他们摇晃着手里的玫瑰，就像对待千千万万对普通的情侣一样。

“liam，你在生气吗？我们顺路去买一点薯片吧，刚才最后一包在野餐会上被lisa拿走了。”这个傻子，连哄人开心也说不出好听的话，liam停下脚步，在他白色的牛津鞋上狠狠踩了一脚。

“喂，真的生气了吗？”Andy从书包里取出一包包装袋被揉得皱皱巴巴的薯片，在liam面前晃来晃去，“我骗你的，给你留了你最喜欢的鸡肉味，希望刚才没有被那帮家伙揉得太碎。”

“去你妈的，谁给你的胆量骗我？”liam又要挥动拳头，Andy连忙闪到一边，看着大个子笨拙地差点被小石块绊倒，liam咯咯咯地笑了起来。

“喂，你，怎么和你妈妈解释你这幅模样？难道优等生也会打架的吗？”

“我就说我摔倒了。”

“两个人一起摔成这样？”

“那就说你从山路上摔下去了，我去救你。”

“去你的。”liam笑着滚进Andy怀里。夕阳在山形墙的末端收起脚步，空气里升腾起深秋夜晚薄薄的寒意——原来适合疯狂的夏天真的过去了啊。

Andy解下系在腰间的外套替liam披上，hoode的帽檐像刘海一样从额前垂下，liam只能看见Andy一半的脸，Andy瘦削的下巴在视线里上下晃动——这家伙是在蹦跳着走路么。

“Andy，你知道么，你的房间好奇怪啊，虽然我关上了所有窗户，还是冷得要死。”

“是吗？不会是空调坏了吧……”Andy认真思考起来，卧室里的空调和自己的年龄差不多大，也确实是到了该更换的时候了吧。

“你真是个呆子！”liam突然把Andy推到墙上，凶狠地撕咬着他的嘴唇。Andy搂紧了liam的肩膀，liam到底还有多少花样啊。


End file.
